1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temperature indication devices and, more specifically, to a hot beverage stirrer with thermoreactive material embedded therein to inform the user whether or not the beverage is safe to drink or if a danger of scalding or burning is present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for indicating the temperature of a substance. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 856,768 issued to Comins on Jun. 11, 1907.
Another patent was issued to Sagi et al. on May 30, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,770. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,110 was issued to Biolik on Oct. 3, 1972 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 8, 1989 to Mori as U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,712.
Another patent was issued to Correia, II, et al. on Aug. 27, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,382. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,563 was issued to Chiu et al. on Nov. 19, 1996. Another was issued to Ribi on Nov. 11, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,641 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to Harilela as U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,664.
Another patent was issued to Stern on Apr. 24, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,746. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,184 was issued to Hof on Jul. 16, 2002.
The combination with a spoon having a bowl and an open tubular stem extending therefrom, of a thermometer bulb located in the bowl and having a tube extending into said stem, and a guard covering the bowl and having a tube extending into said stem, and a guard covering said bulb, as and for the purpose described.
A thermometer is provided comprising a heat conductive carrier on which there are one or more temperature sensitive regions comprising temperature responsive substances having preselected and relatively precise points at which a temperature induced change in state will begin to occur. In multiple region systems, the regions are spaced apart and the substances a successively graduated with respect to the points. Included is a coloration or other indicator means and a material so positioned with respect to the temperature responsive substance and the indicator means as to be capable of incorporating or otherwise demonstrably responding to the indicator means as a result of the initiation of a temperature responsive change in the temperature responsive substance.
A temperature measuring device in the shape of a spoon or in another shape suited for feeding purposes comprising a feeding instrument having a handle and a food holding portion adapted for holding food to be eaten, the handle having a recess therein and a temperature measuring means disposed in the recess and adapted to be read to provide an indication of the temperature of the food held in the food holding portion.
A multi-color luminous stirrer including a handle housing therein a battery and a shank composed of two tubular-shaped electrodes coupled together mechanically through an insulating ring. When the tubular-shaped electrodes are submerged in a drink, a switching circuit is actuated and in accordance with the movement of an electroconductive ball placed freely on a flat electrode that is connected to the battery and encircled by curved electrodes which are electrically connected to a plurality of illuminants housed at the tip of the shank by transparent or translucent cap, ON and OFF states are created between the electrodes. Thus, the illuminants emit light at random. The tubular-shaped shank may alternately be formed of a highly heat conductive material, with a bimetal housed therein so that when the tubular-shaped shank is dipped in a drink which is different in temperature from that of the ambient air, the switching circuit is actuated.
An apparatus and method for automatically stirring foodstuffs in a kitchen environment are provided. The apparatus and method use a stove top having a plurality of cooking locations, the stove top having a top surface to support a plurality of cooking vessels and a means for heating in operable association with each of the cooking locations, and a driver means for driving an agitator device wherein the driver means is positioned in axial alignment with at least one of the cooking locations.
A multiusage thermometer comprises a body portion capable of selectively detachably engaging thereto at least a first sensing portion, a second sensing portion, a third sensing portion and a fourth sensing portion each of said sensing portions having a first engaging member at a first end thereof, said body portion integrally forming a second engaging member at one end thereof for electrically and complementarily connecting thereto said first engaging member of each of said sensing portions. This invention offers a thermometer being multiusable and having a body portion capable of being selectively detachably engaged with other sensing portions of various usages based on the situation one faces.
Temperature probes are provided comprising a porous or permeable substrate into which is absorbed at least at the surface a diyne monomer. The absorption is achieved by employing a solution of the diyne monomer in a solvent which is transported by the solid substrate. After impregnation of the substrate, the diyne is polymerized to provide a blue product, which upon being heated above a transition temperature turns to red. Various substrates and devices may be employed for a variety of situations requiring a determination of the occurrence of a particular minimum temperature.
A beverage stirrer having a pop out item such as figurine, logo or product replica is provided. The stirrer includes a hollow, tubular casing with a sliding mechanism formed therein. The sliding mechanism can comprise a buoyant member actuated by fluid pressure from a beverage being stirred. Alternately, the sliding mechanism can comprise a temperature sensitive spring actuated by a temperature differential created by the beverage. The pop out item can be mounted to an end of the sliding mechanism and can be configured to extend out of an open end of the casing as the beverage is stirred. The stirrer can also include a handle/display member wherein indicia such as advertising or a logo can be printed.
For the purpose of a simple and yet functionally dependable design of the temperature detection, an agitator apparatus, in particular a cooking spoon, with a handle (1), a spoon element (2) and a shaft (3) connecting the handle (1) with the spoon element (2), wherein a temperature sensor (54) is associated with the spoon element (2) and a temperature indicator (5) with the handle (1), is distinguished in that a heat-conducting and/or liquid-conducting connection (6) exists via a viscous mass (9) is disposed between the temperature sensor (4) and the temperature indicator (5).
A measured quantity liquid dispenser including a liquid supply container and an attached liquid dispensing chamber. The dispensing chamber has a hinged lid with a locking ledge. A slide plate is moveable between a first position where flow of liquid between the supply container and the dispensing chamber is prevented and the lid of the dispensing chamber is unlocked, and a second position where flow is permitted between the supply container and the dispensing chamber and the lid of the dispensing chamber is locked. The liquid dispenser is inverted with the slide plate moved to the second position to refill the dispensing chamber. The dispenser is especially useful to limit a child's use of a liquid composition such as mouthwash or shampoo.
While these temperature indicator devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.